


As Much as I Want

by Elsinor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Asexuality Spectrum, F/M, Guy Talk, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinor/pseuds/Elsinor
Summary: They have plenty of time on the train to talk, so of course they talk about their girlfriends.Archie doesn't get it, but then again his relationships usually involved fewer murders.





	As Much as I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Like many things, asexuality is a spectrum

  


“Wait man, really?”

Jughead looked back at his longtime best friend and shrugged. “Really. Sometimes we do, most times we don’t, and sometimes its just for her. It works for us.”

Archie still looked like he was having trouble processing the concept. They had hopped on a freight train, found an empty car, and were relaxing as the scenery passed. Conversation had naturally shifted towards their respective girlfriends, and Archie was bemoaning missing his raven beauty.

“Ronnie and I have had sex, like, everywhere Jug. Heck, even in the back room after a fight we were going at it up against the lockers before you guys busted me out of juvie. Betty is a smokeshow and you guys are together non stop. I just assumed you were going at it like rabbits in Dilton’s weird dungeon bunker. We heard you through the walls up at the Lodge Lodge”

Jughead rested his head back against the wall of the train car, taking a moment to order his thoughts. He never understood ‘locker room talk’ or guys who were focused on tight shirts with hints of cleavage. Sure, he found women attractive, beautiful even, but it wasn’t until months into his and Betty’s relationship when he started thinking of her sexually instead of someone he just loved spending time with. The two of them had sex, sure, but he rarely instigated. Betty just seemed to get it. Their relationship took time to settle, but he was happy.

A few times he hadn’t picked up on a cue that she was instigating sex, and it took a long, difficult conversation to get them on the same page. She had been afraid she wasn’t satisfying him, or that he just wasn’t interested in her that way. _Its True_ he admitted to her that night, _But I’m not interested in anyone that way most of the time. But when I’m interested in anyone Betts, its always you._ As much as sex sometimes felt like a whirlwind, they explored their boundaries together.

The two of them could have clothing optional cuddles, make out sessions, or just sit quietly in the same room reading books on the couch. On more than one evening he hadn’t felt like an orgasm, he would just finger Betty to completion or use a toy. She had been a little shy about it a first, wanting to make sure he wasn’t missing out on anything and maintaining an equitable exchange of pleasure. Some of his favorite nights ended with a sleepy _Do you want to?_ From Betty, followed by them sleeping peacefully tangled in each others arms next to his G&G murder board when he shook his head no.

They stimulated themselves in other ways. Sure, hunting the local serial killer while running a gang trying to get his dad out of jail wasn’t the most conventional of dates, but they had plenty of evenings were _Netflix and Chill_ meant watching Netflix and chilling out.

_‘Easy Rider’ is a terrible movie Jug. all they do is sit around a fire or get high. I don’t even get it._

_Betty, is was the first movie to have a soundtrack that wasn’t classical. It started a revolution in cinema!_

_Every time they play_ Born to be Wild _in a modern movie trailer its going to be a bad movie. Look at the RT scores and you know I’m right ._

They had watched _His Girl Friday_ that night instead, but he won the next week with _Doctor Strangelove . The Godfather_ series had been a mutual pick, while _The Master_ had been playing its 70mm release at the Bijou over his birthday. The movie wasn’t great, but there was something about old school film that just felt more real than digital.

At the end of the evening he went down on her in the back of his dad’s truck. It felt good to feel her hands in his hair, hearing her short gasps and knowing that he was the only one who could do this to her. They made out afterwards, tasting her on his lips while she had a hand down his boxers until he came. Her quietly murmured _I love you Juggie_ was the end to a perfect evening.

They would bounce ideas off each other for articles or chapter titles. Betty would reel him in from too many character divergences or semicolons with her Red Pen of Justice™ and he would be her living thesaurus. They had an ongoing debate about whether an interrobang was an appropriate way to use punctuation.

Jughead knew with every fiber of his being that Betty loved him for his brain. His humor. His personality. Everything that made him Jughead Jones is what made her happy. He still sometimes felt he didn’t deserve that level of unquestioning loyalty, but _That's not up to you_ she had told him one night over milkshakes _I get to choose who I’m with. To be in love with you. I make my choices because you’re worth it to me._ She didn’t see their infrequent sex or his self esteem issues as a burden. Shes the strongest person he knows, and once they get where they are going she will be his first phone call.

“We have as much sex as I want, Archie.”


End file.
